


Trickery

by DoubleDee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleDee/pseuds/DoubleDee
Summary: Stiles had a sweet tooth, that wasn't a secret. And everyone knew he loved a good prank, the way he would always split his sides laughing when one of his pranks went well was an obvious sign of that. So when one of the passing supernaturals accused him of being a Trickster the pack weren't really caught off guard. He fit the bill pretty well, so he sort of just shrugged and agreed hoping to get his friends out of trouble.





	Trickery

**Author's Note:**

> No one actually gets raped! But it's attempted. I also feel like I could add more to this. Maybe make it a series?   
> Not Beta'd so sorry for any bad grammar or spelling errors.

Stiles had a sweet tooth, that wasn't a secret. And everyone knew he loved a good prank, the way he would always split his sides laughing when one of his pranks went well was an obvious sign of that. So when one of the passing supernaturals accused him of being a Trickster the pack weren't really caught off guard. He fit the bill pretty well, so he sort of just shrugged and agreed hoping to get his friends out of trouble.

  
Word traveled fast. The Hale pack was dangerous. Two Alphas, a Kitsune, four betas, a Banshee, a hunter, a Hell hound and a Trickster. They weren't to be messed with, they were strong enough to be feared wich meant they were safe.

  
It wasn't until a wendigo clan rolled through town that that his lie was unraveled. The youngest of the clan, a blonde teenaged girl with black souless eyes had Scott pinned against a tree. Erica and Boyd were busy with the Alpha while Derek tried to pull an unconscious Issac away from the middle of the fight Allison had gotten a few arrows into the Alphas second who was currently wrestling the hunter for control of her bow.

  
Emotions flooded Stiles brain as he watched his pack, his family, be beaten unconscious and nearly killed. An odd feeling bubbled in his throat as he yelled out in distress. "Leave my friends alone" He cries and then suddenly it's as though gravity had been switched off. The wendigos floating, actually being lifted up off the ground and grouped together in the air.

  
"Look at yourselves" Stiles snarls, his eyes darkening as he walks towards the group. His pack mates watching in stunned silence. "You come here. To OUR territory, to our HOME! And you act as though you own it!"

  
The pack watch as the Wendigos all start to gasp for breath their invisible bindings tightening as anger flows steadily from Stiles.

  
"Stiles" Finally Derek speaks up, his voice even and calm yet somehow demanding attention. "That's enough, put them down"

  
Stiles faces the Alpha and blinks slowly, all his rage and angst dissipating as the wedigos are slowly lowered to the ground. "I'm sorry" He says hoarsely as though he had just revealed a huge secret that was supposed to be kept under wraps.

  
"It's okay" Derek says softly as he steps closer to the recovering enemy "And as for you" He growls. "Don't let me see any of you ever again. Or next time I won't make him stop"

  
The Alpha growls and moves to stand but Stiles steps forward menacingly an 'I dare you' stare fixed on the enemy. The Wendigos scurry off in to the preserve and stiles let's a small triumphant smile stretch across his lips.

  
"So it's true then?" Scott asks in shock "You're a Trickster?"

  
Stiles hangs his head and waits for the shitstorm that is about to hit but before anyone else can speak up Derek is stepping between Stiles and the pack.

  
"We don't know what he is. But it's still Stiles and right now he needs all of our help to get through this"   
The pack all kind of just look stricken until Allison runs forward and hugs Stiles tightly

"Thank you" she says quietly, "we'd all be a lot worse of if it wasn't for you"

  
"Am I the only one who thought that was awesome?" Liam pipes up "like seriously badass?"

  
There is a round of quiet laughter through the pack and just like that all the tension lifts and Stiles is letting out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. The pack slowly gather around all firing off questions at once.

  
"How long have you known?" Scott asks looking a little off

  
"A little after my nineteenth birthday" Stiles shrugs "I was um... Attacked by some dude next town over and I kind of just..." Stiles trails off his eyes growing dark again as he slips further into his memories.

  
"Well why have we just seen it now?" Boyd asks skeptically "I mean you turned nineteen seven months ago"

  
"I don't like it" Stiles says sharply "I can't control it... That first guy, the one who attacked me? He's buried somewhere along the border"

  
"You killed him?" Allison gasps

  
"I-it was an accident" Stiles offers quickly "I honest to god had no idea what was happening and well... You guys saw me just now, if Derek hadn't told me to stop I wouldn't have..."

  
"How did he manage to make you stop?" Lydia asks looking more at Derek than Stiles "You aren't one of his Betas and he can't tell any of us other non-wolves what to do"

  
Stiles let's out a sigh and looks at Derek questioningly the Alpha just shrugs in return and Stiles rolls his eyes.

  
"I'm sure you are all aware Derek and I kind of have a thing... And have had something going on since last summer?" The pack all kind of just nod their agreement "Well a couple of weeks after the uh... Incident we accidentally got warewolf married?"

  
"We mated" Derek sighs as though they had already had this conversation a million times before but he looks at Stiles softly and there is something there behind his eyes that tells the pack it was quite possibly a happy accident.

  
"That's a real thing?" Scott asks his face scrunching in confusion.

  
"I have questions" Liam pipes up looking the most confused out of everyone. A sharp wind picks up then and everyone is reminded that they are in fact standing in the middle of the preserve at nearly midnight.

  
"I'll answer as many as I can" Stiles says with a small smile "But maybe not here" another gust if wind bites at their skin and even a few of the over heated wares shiver slightly.

  
****

  
" _Hey there sweetheart" Stiles turned around slightly to see who was behind the English accent and creepy compliment he swallowed thickly and smiled tightly at the large man behind him before turning around and continued to walk away._

  
_"Don't be rude" said the English dude with so much venom that Stiles stomach dropped, thats all he needed. "I'm just paying you a compliment"_

  
_"I really do appreciate it" Stiles said stopping and looking at the man noticing for the first time his crooked yellow teeth and foul mood "But I really do have to be somewhere"_

  
_When he had been told Beacon Valley was shady he was kind of just expecting a nineteen year old can buy booze kind of shady not... Well this._   
_"Heading back to your Alpha and pack of misfits hey?"_

  
_Stiles stomach dropped even further. How could this be happening, how did the hunters even know he was here? his fucking friends didn't even know he was here. He had heard about a small place out this way that brewed alcohol specifically for people of the not so people sort._

  
_"You aren't hard to follow poppet"_

  
_"Sorry do I know you?"_

  
_"No. I doubt it but I know you, I know all about you darlin'"_

  
_"I-i really do have to be somewhere, I think you may have the wrong person" Stiles squeaked, he turned and began walking away. If he can just make it to his car, if he can pull out his phone and just-_

  
_"Stiles you're starting to make me angry" At that he was shoved down an alley and to the ground, the man above him -obviously not a hunter- smiled sickly as his eyes glowed blue. "Now tell me, where is your Alpha?"_

  
_"At home." Stiles said quickly, as he closed his eyes against the glare of the street lamps "I'm looking for a-a brewery... The uh.. The-"_

  
_"Yeah I know it" he could hear the smile that made its way onto the wares face. "I could show you if you like?"_

  
_"I-it's actually getting really late" Stiles said nervously as he looks around for any means of escape "I was thinking of giving up"_

  
_"No sweetheart" The wolf snarled pulling Stiles up by the collar "I'm not letting you go anywhere. You're the Hale alphas little bitch. He took my opportunity for power, Deucalion was my last hope... Now because of you miscreants I'm an omega."_

  
_"You think you scare me?" Stiles spat out, struggling against the omegas grasp as he's shoved against a wall"I've seen things scarier than you at a zoo"_

  
_This was obviously the wrong thing to say because the omega growled deeply and dragged a claw down his chest Stiles could feel the warmth of his own blood trickle down the path and pool slightly at his belly button._

  
_"By the time I'm through with you" The Omega said with an unnerving smile "Your precious Alpha won't even want to look at you"_

  
_Stiles gets ready to talk back, to say something witty about how he already looks but then the omega is ripping open his jeans and Stiles gets what he means._

  
_"Get the fuck off me!" Stiles screams, thrashing against the wall. "Touch me and Derek will kill you"_

  
_"Oh shut up" The omga snaps turning Stiles so he's flush against the wall his face getting cut up by the brick "Your Alpha isn't around. He won't do shit"_

  
_Stiles feels his throat burn as he yells and squirms doing his best to fight of his attacker. All he wants is for someone to help, someone to hear him. He closes his eyes tight and preys for a miracle._   
_It comes in the form of a snarl, just as the omega's cold disgusting hand is touching his bare skin._

  
_"What the fu-" but that's all Stiles hears before the Omega is being ripped away from him and Stiles spins around quickly to see who had come to his rescue._

  
_"Derek?" He gasps out watching as the dark furred wolf mauls the omega in front of him. "Oh my god Derek stop!" Stiles cries fumbling with his jeans as he rushes forward to somehow break apart the fight._   
_He grabs at Derek's scruff but the wolf dissipates at his touch, actually turns into air and leaves no trace. Except of course for the mangled remains of the omega._

  
_Stiles stumbles backwards tears streaming down his face as his stomach churns. What was that? It looked exactly like Derek's alpha form, looked exactly like the wolf who had protected him millions of times before._   
_Stiles pulls his phone from his pocket and scrolls to a certain number as he makes his way shakily away from the body towards his car._

  
_"Stiles?"_

  
_"Derek... I uh... I think I need help"_

  
***********

  
Stiles sits in Derek's living room and tells the story, answers as many questions about that night as he cand and listens gratefully as his friends swear to never tell a soul.

  
"Does your dad know?" Scott asks finally. Stiles knew it was the question on everyones lips but was waiting to see who would ask first.

  
"Yeah... He helped me out a lot through this"

  
"Like with the police and stuff?" Liam asks

  
"No... See because that looked like an animal attack no people were questioned about it" Stiles shrugs he was getting tired and he could tell the pack was too. Allison had even drifted off on Scotts shoulder a couple of times.

  
"Once I told dad what happened he let slip that my grandfather on mums side was a trickster, apparently it skips a generation? I'm kind of like a descendent of the original trickster god... So that's cool"

  
"Damn... Why didn't he tell you before?" Erica yawns

  
"No idea" Stiles shrugs "He won't say either"

  
Derek checks his watch and stands from beside Stiles stretching with a groan. "I think that's enough for now, we should all really get some sleep. You're all welcome to stay here tonight"

  
The pack seem greatful and start getting ready for sleep, Derek always has enough blankets and pillows in the house for a small village because of this exact situation. A couple of the pack send off texts to their parents and they climb into respective 'beds', being either couches or mattresses from the spare room. Stiles stands on the edge of the room for a bit, shifting uncomfortably before turning and making his way to Derek's room.

  
"Mind if I join you?" He asks sleepily from the door way, Derek looks up at him with a small smile.   
"Of course" They slowly, sleepily strip down to their underwear and climb under the covers. Neither of them say a word until they are settled, pressed flush against each other.

  
"You did so well today Stiles" Derek murmers against the tricksters neck "I'm so proud of you, so proud of my mate"

  
Stiles squeezes Derek's hand against his stomach. That had been his favorite thing to do since it happened, and the way he said mate? It was like it was their secret, something only the two of them knew the meaning of.

  
"Love you too loser" Stiles mutters before letting exhaustion take him.


End file.
